


that queen of secrecy

by mako_lies (wingeddserpent)



Series: The Ruin [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, FTM!Ravus, Gen, Political Drama, Some Ardyn & Iedolas, Trans Male Character, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/mako_lies
Summary: Sylva gives her firstborn a controversial name, born of her hopes at restoring that age-old bond between King and Oracle.





	that queen of secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: fairy tale (I took some liberties with it, orz)
> 
> Title lifted from [this](https://www.poemhunter.com/poem/sonnet-written-in-answer-to-a-sonnet-by-j-h-reynolds/) Keats poem. 
> 
> Notes: this work mentions ftm!Ravus, but for the majority of the fic, it's before he realizes that he's trans so his deadname and she/her pronouns are used a bit, but only because the story takes place before he changes his name and begins using he/his pronouns.

In the way of storybook princesses, Oracle Sylva dreamed of freedom. So it was with hopes of political salvation that she named her firstborn “Crepera,” after the hauntingly enigmatic Lucian Queen. She who protected her land from within the privacy of shadow. She who donned a mask that theOracle could never hope afford.

Her scant protection of Tenebrae bought with public opinion and compliance. 

A great and necessary risk to outstretch her hand so openly to the last free land. Whatever historical connection between King and Oracle, it had been enough to damn Tenebrae. A more personal touch, Sylva dreamed, would be the opened door for her cowed people to crawl through.

 

Withered hands caressed that flaxen tuft of hair. Magitek troopers adorned the entrance of what yesterday had been a birthing chamber. Sylva could not rise from her grand bed asEmperor Iedolas held Crepera, crooning to himself rather than the babe. “Yes. Yes, she will serve quite nicely. The blood of the Oracle courses through her.”

“Beautiful,” said the Chancellor, his tawny eyes fixated on the child, “When you so rudely refused the husband they chose for you, there were fears your line would die with you. A clever ruse, to hide your lover within your servants. Now, now, don’t fear—you’ve given them a baby, so they shan’t look too hard for the perpetrator.”

Her tired heart could not bear to beat faster. Had their spies found him? After every precaution she had taken? It took all her strength not to react. 

He prowled to the bed, one booted foot planted on her bed. Dirtying her once clean sheets. His face twisted into a slick smile that dripped with the terror she had tasted of him before. Ardyn Izunia leaned over her. Near enough his humid breath warmed her lips. “Such a lovely name, Crepera. Darkness. However did you choose such an inspired name?”

“My dear lady, you know that a name is a powerful thing. It is the thing that shall be engraved or torn from history. Given her name—shall I make a prediction? I’m told I’m something of a seer,” he doffed his hat, but his eyes had lost their telltale mischief. Flat as a yellow stone. “Your daughter shall know intimately the darkness you’ve named her for. That shall be your legacy to her.”

The Emperor interrupted with a cackle, and she found herself grateful as the Accursed’s gaze turned from her to his puppet liege. “Yes, my dear Crepera, you shall be exactly what the Empire needs. A bridge that will bring the Crystal to us.”

 

Her dreams of reunification between Tenebrae and Lucis were strong enough that she invited King and Prince. She would have, regardless. The King of Kings must live to adulthood, that his destiny be fulfilled. But her hopes soared, watching the young prince and her own two children. Lunafreya and young Noctis took to one another with all the fast friendship of innocents. Crepera was more reserved—preferring the company of the King, eyes wide as Regis told his stories. 

Such softness Regis regarded her firstborn with. Ever gentle, ever patient. “Crepera is a lovely name. Have you heard the tale of the Rogue Queen?”

Crepera pulled such a face, as though swallowing sour milk. Never liked the sound of the name, said it fit ill. But, then, in meekest voice, Crepera asked, “Will you tell me?”

And listened, enraptured, as the King spun tale of the most mysterious Queen, shrouded in protective darkness, and Crepera listened enraptured. Father King and future Oracle, bound by love of stories. Sylva hoped that the fondness in their hearts would grow. That, one day, they could travel freely between their countries. That her daughter could visit the statue of her namesake, and feel its power. That young Luna and Noctis could foster their friendship in peace.

That once more, Tenebrae and Lucis and the Astrals could stand tall against the Empire.

 

Her hope of Lucian aid sustained her until Glauca’s blade sliced it in twain.

 

+

 

The first gift of his mother’s he casts aside is her aspirations of unification. That foolish stain of a name that could never fit. Crepera—an ugly thing of a line that bred only cowards hiding behind their Wall when all the world burned. No—whatever his mother’s fairy tale delusions, he will not carry the weight of a Lucian Queen. He will not bear their shame. Will not honor their memory. He is no traitor, and he will not fear the darkness in restoring the light.

Ravus, then, a more fitting name. Soon after he takes it, he packs his bags for Gralea and leaves their mother’s mantle and legacy for his sister.


End file.
